


Basilicastuck

by bookybookworm



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, basically cicero reading pro milone but, i hope no one reads this, im so sorry, in homestuck form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: > ENTER NAME> MARCUS TULLIUS CICERO





	Basilicastuck

**Author's Note:**

> im so hecking sorry i just  
> this is just stress writing ok

A ~~young~~ man stands in his _cubiculum._ It just so happens that today is the day he will attempt to give one of his famous speeches in the law court. It is the year 52BC. What is the name of this ~~young~~ man?

> ENTER NAME

> GOBSMACKED OAP ✘

Try again, smartass!

> MARCUS TULLIUS CICERO ✔

Your name is MARCUS TULLIUS CICERO and as previously mentioned, today you defend a great FRIEND of yours, or he would like to THINK SO anyway.

You have SEVERAL INTERESTS, by which you mean ONE INTEREST PHRASED IN DIFFERENT WAYS. Your interests are WRITING SPEECHES, ORATING, BEING A LAWYER, and oh, did you mention that you love SPEAKING? You also enjoy a spot of CLIMBING THE POLITICAL LADDER and just a tad of BEING THE CONSUL, though of course you are not the consul ANYMORE.

What will you do?

>RETRIEVE SPEECH FROM TOGA

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
